


The Serpent King's Mistress

by SnakeEyedTopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Cheating, F/M, Object Penetration, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeEyedTopaz/pseuds/SnakeEyedTopaz
Summary: Toni crashes with the Joneses and indulges in an old fantasy of hers.





	The Serpent King's Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](https://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=650572#cmt650572) on the Riverdale Kinkmeme:
> 
> "FP/Toni - cheating, rough sex, bareback
> 
> Toni crashes at the Jones again after her uncle kicks her out, but FP is there this time, too. 
> 
> She's recently started seeing Cheryl, but she's not even sure if they're official, so when FP comes onto her, she can't resist giving into the Serpent King.
> 
> Would love FP to be super rough with Toni and dominating, and Toni to love every second of it - the rougher the better for her. Totally bareback, he comes inside her at least ones, which she loves. 
> 
> Bonus points if he fucks her with a beer bottle at some point. 
> 
> Double bonus if Jughead catches them. Triple bonus if he watches or even joins in."

Her uncle kicks her out again. Doesn't even bother with an excuse this time, just swipes her key and leaves her locked out. She knows she checked her bag this morning. He must have grabbed it right before she left for school, the sneaky bastard.

She's already stayed at all of her usual crash pads this month. All but one. She's not sure if Jughead's offer still stands now that FP's back, but when she asks him, casual, making it seem like she's got plenty of options, he practically insists.

"Sure," FP says, amused, when they ask him together. "You'll sleep in the bedroom, of course, and we'll be out here."

"Thank you, FP. I'm so sorry about this."

"Don't be sorry, Toni. I'm happy to have you."

 

She grabs the bag of clothes she keeps hidden in her grandpa's place for these occasions and takes it back to the Jones trailer. When she gets back it's just FP there.

"Jug went to the library," he explains. "Said something about research and property law. He won't let go of this Lodge thing."

He pops the cap off a bottle of beer and sits back in his chair.

"Don't tell Jughead," he says, holding up the beer.

"Okay." 

He gestures for her to sit. She sets down her bag and takes a seat on the couch.

"I ought to knock some sense into that uncle of yours."

"Please don't. It'll just make things worse if you get him angry."

He studies her face, and she feels like he can see right through her. "He ever hit you?"

"No," she insists.

"If he ever lays a hand on you, that's breaking Serpent law. Just say the word and you'll never have to deal with him again."

She nods silently. His intensity frightens her, even as she's comforted by the offer.

FP takes a long sip. "You've sure grown up since your dance. You were just a girl then, but you're all woman now."

She was fourteen and terrified, wearing her very first bra and pink cotton panties that almost matched. FP hardly looked at her, wrapped her in his jacket as soon as she was done and told her she'd been brave. She fell a little bit in love with him then. The fact that he didn't want to fuck her made him all the more attractive, a safe, innocent fantasy. He's looking at her like he wants her now, and she thinks she likes it.

"You got a boyfriend? Girlfriend?"

She shakes her head. She kissed Cheryl, sure, but they hadn't talked about it since. She never said they were exclusive, she tells herself. She's not sure they're even dating. And it's FP. The Serpent King. She's nursed a crush on him for years. How many nights had she touched herself, imagining this very moment?

"Why don't you give me another show? Strip for me."

She kicks off her boots and stands in the middle of the carpet. Feeling awkward with no music to dance to, she slowly peels off her clothes, inching her fishnets down her legs, until she's left in her plain black bra and panties.

He finishes his beer and sets the empty bottle on the coffee table.

"Come sit on my lap."

She walks over, swaying her hips a little, and straddles him. He kisses her, softly at first, then roughly, hungrily. She settles onto his lap, grinding down and feeling his hard cock through his jeans. He's hard for her. This is real. She's having sex with FP Jones.

He unhooks her bra and she helps pull the straps down her arms, throwing the garment aside. He takes a nipple in his mouth and sucks, his stubble rough against her soft skin. 

"You've got beautiful tits, Toni," he mutters, before doing the same to her other nipple. Her eyes flutter shut as a soft moan escapes her.

She scrambles up off his lap to take off her panties, but he stands and picks her up instead. She wraps her legs around his waist, holding on tight as he casually holds her up with one arm. He grabs his empty beer off the table before carrying her into the bedroom.

She hits the mattress with a bounce, giggling, giddy with anticipation. He pulls her panties down her legs and rakes his eyes over her body. Her laughter fades and she flushes, wondering what filthy things he's going to do to her. She squeezes her legs together, trying to tend to her arousal.

He nudges her knees apart with the beer bottle, then rolls the cool glass against the inside of her thigh. She shivers, letting her knees fall to the side and spreading her legs wider for him. The mattress dips under his weight as he kneels between her legs. She watches him lick the neck of the bottle, slicking it a little before he spreads her pussy with his fingers and pushes it inside.

She gasps, both from the cold and the stretch of the glass. He slowly fucks her with it, not touching her at all, just watching the bottle move inside her. This should be degrading, she thinks. He's still dressed and she's stripped bare, completely vulnerable, letting him toy with her, fuck her with his used beer bottle. She shouldn't be as turned on as she is, her pussy getting wetter by the second.

He pulls the bottle out of her and brings it to his mouth, tasting her on the glass. He seems to like it from the noise he makes. Then he pushes the bottle against her mouth. She parts her lips for him and sucks on the neck, looking up at him through her lashes.

"You like the taste of pussy, don't you?"

She hums in agreement, bobbing her head to take the bottle deeper in her mouth.

"But you look like a pro at sucking cock, too."

She pulls off the bottle and licks her lips. "Let me show you."

He looks her up and down again, running his fingertips along the curve of her hip, palming her breast.

"Sure thing, doll, if you'll give me another taste of that pussy."

She smirks up at him. "It's a deal."

She ends up crawling over him, facing the foot of the bed so she can suck his cock while he eats her out.

She's determined not to get distracted, even as his wicked tongue makes circles around her clit that make her want to cry out. No one's ever seemed disappointed before, but those were boys, and this is FP. She shows off a little, taking him down her throat with her fist clenched tight to keep from gagging, like she read in a magazine once.

She takes him deeper and deeper each time she lowers her head, until finally her lips touch the base of his cock. She pulls off to catch her breath, feeling a little proud of herself. Then he licks up her pussy and swipes his tongue over her asshole. 

She's so startled she almost squirms away, but he hold her hips firmly in place while he licks her ass and pushes his tongue inside. It's weird and wet and embarrassing, feeling his tongue fuck her hole. Her face is burning as she goes back to blowing him, struggling to find a rhythm again.

He pushes two big fingers into her pussy, then spreads the wetness to her clit, giving it some much needed attention. She finds herself bucking against his face, and it doesn't take long before she's coming harder than she ever has before in her life.

She rolls onto her side, breathing hard, and realizes that she'd forgotten her end of the bargain. His cock is still hard and dripping as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry. I got distracted."

"Don't worry about it. That was its own reward."

The way he looks at her makes all the embarrassment fade away. She feels sexy and powerful. She made him want her so much that he wanted to do that to her.

She bends down to take his cock in her mouth again, licking the salty bead of fluid from the tip.

"No," he tells her, stroking her cheek. "Why don't you lie down?"

She does. "On your front," he corrects her. She obeys quickly and lets him arrange her the way he wants, shoving a pillow under her hips.

When he's done, he slaps her ass, hard, then soothes the stinging flesh with his palm. She hears him open the drawer to the bedside table, and looks over to find him taking out a bottle of lube. He spreads a drop of it over his bare cock. He doesn’t take out a condom.

"I'm probably bigger than you're used to," he says, and he is. "Just relax and let your body adjust."

She doesn't know how she could possibly relax. Her whole body is thrumming with excitement. She feels his weight behind her again, and then he braces a hand on the headboard and slides on in, filling her.

"So tight," he grunts. "Nothing better than young pussy."

The lube on her already soaked pussy makes it deliciously slippery and easy, even when he starts thrusting hard and fast enough to shake the bed.

She arches her back a little, trying to take him even deeper. His cock starts hitting a spot inside her that makes her see stars. She moans and whimpers for him, sneaking a hand underneath herself to touch her clit.

"You're a filthy little slut, aren't you?"

She imagines what she must look like, moaning like a porn star, her legs spread almost to a split, her dripping pussy taking a big cock from behind.

"I’m your dirty slut. I'm your whore."

She rubs her clit faster until everything goes blank except for the cock inside her, and she comes a second time, waves of pleasure flooding her whole body. She breathes hard, riding the aftershocks. He doesn't let up the pace for a second, and it's almost too much on her sensitive pussy.

"You want me to come inside you? Fill you up?"

"Please," she moans.

"Please what?"

"Please come in me. I need it."

His thrusts falter and his hips go still as he comes deep in her pussy. He fucks into her for a few more slow strokes before pulling out and rolling onto the bed beside her.

"God, if I was younger I would keep you here for hours. Use all of your holes. Fuck you until you were a sobbing mess and could barely walk the next day." He squeezes her ass, then gives it a light slap. "This sweet ass is gonna have to wait for next time."

She feels hollowed out and exhausted as it is. He heads to the bathroom to clean up, leaving her alone on the bed, sweaty and sticky with his mess. Shame floods over her as she listens to the shower running. He's married, and old enough to be her dad. He is her friend's dad. 

Oh god, Jughead. She'd be humiliated if he ever found out. He's told her about his hope that his family would get back together some day. He'd be devastated if he knew. And what is she going to do about Cheryl? She can't be the girlfriend she deserves and keep this a secret from her.

FP steps out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, and throws her another towel. She catches it and goes to wash away the evidence.

 

She tosses and turns that night, watching the door, waiting for FP to creep in and make good on his promise for "next time." She remains unmolested, to her relief or disappointment, she's not sure.

It was the best sex she's ever had, by far. Yet she can't think of it without a slimy, sick feeling tainting the memory.

She gives up on sleep around four and gets up so she can shower and dress before anyone else is awake, then ventures out in search of breakfast. She wasn't expecting anything healthy from the Jones fridge, but she's surprised to find a carton of strawberries and a sizable bowl of oranges. 

She watches a drowsy, adorably rumpled Jughead down dry cereal, his hair a bird's nest, his conversation limited. FP's eyes are on her the whole time. She sets the dishes in the sink when they're finished eating, and starts at the warm presence behind her.

"Morning, gorgeous," FP says.

She looks back at the table to find it deserted. Jughead's gone to shower, and then they'll be alone together. Her school bag is by the door. She could bolt, right now.

He sweeps her hair back over her shoulder and attaches his mouth to the side of her neck. The sound of running water fills the trailer.

"I have to go to school."

He chuckles. "I’m not planning to fuck you right this minute. Just saying good morning."

A rough hand squeezes her breast, and his teeth graze her neck before he steps away. She doesn't wait for Jughead before grabbing her bag and starting the long walk to Riverdale High.

 

"I can't keep putting you out," she tells Jughead after school over a basket of cheese fries at Pop's.

"It's fine, Toni. I told you, my trailer is your trailer."

She sighs. She has to figure out a way to convince him without tipping him off that anything happened. She can't take another night like last night.

"I could at least sleep on the couch. I feel ridiculous taking up that big bed while you have to share a dinky pull out mattress."

He shrugs. "You know my dad." She sure does. "He's old fashioned about stuff like that."

She leans over the table and brushes her fingertips over his resting hand.

"What if," she says, lowering her voice to a stage whisper, "you snuck in and slept with me tonight?" At least she wouldn't be alone.

His eyes widen. "He'd kill me."

"It'll be fine. He won't know. I have a plan." She rubs circles over his hand with her thumb, and from the look on his face she knows she's got him now. "Don’t you trust me?"

He nods eagerly.

 

"Here's what's going to happen. Jughead's going to sleep with me tonight."

FP starts to talk, but she cuts him off.

"Don't you dare say it's not appropriate."

"He'll know something's up if I allow it."

"He'll know something's up if I tell him you fucked me. All you have to do is crash early and pretend you didn't see anything."

"Come on, Toni." He lowers his voice and steps closer to her. "Leave the boy alone. You need a real man."

"I know what I need," she says. 

It comes out shakier than she wants it to, not even fully convincing herself. She's breathing hard, and part of her wants to let him have her, right here and now, any way he wants her. Part of her wants to kiss him and ask him to fuck her slow and sweet. She puts a hand on his chest and pushes him away.

"He's on his way over right now. I texted him. He'll be here in fifteen minutes, maybe ten. If he catches us, he'll move out again. He'll never forgive you."

"Alright, alright." He holds up his palms in surrender. "All you had to say was no."

She sighs in relief, feeling a little dizzy. She'd gotten herself so worked up. 

"Are you alright?" His eyes are soft now, his voice more caring than husky. Suddenly he seems like the gentleman who covered her with his jacket again. It's so confusing how he can seem so different to her. A moment ago she was about to run away. 

She hugs him, burying her face in his chest. He wraps his arms around her loosely and kisses her hair once before letting her go.

 

Jughead is so sweet and eager when they're fooling around. Like a puppy, she thinks, as he presses wet, open mouthed kisses along her neck. Enthusiasm counts for a lot, though, and he's gotten better since that first time after he ran the gauntlet.

He's turning his attention to her breasts, sucking and nipping just enough to get her going, when she sees him. FP's standing at the half open doorway, one hand braced against the frame, the other working himself through his unzipped fly.

Thankfully Jughead takes her gasp as pleasure. She squeezes her eyes shut and tries to focus on his hot mouth, but she can't ignore FP watching them, can't shake the image of his hand on his cock.

She winds her fingers into Jughead's hair and pulls him off her tits. He looks up at her, his eyes saucer like in the dim light from the streetlamps outside.

"You okay?"

"Let's turn over."

He rolls onto his back with a grin. She straddles him, the sheet pooling around her hips. He hasn't said, but she knows this is Jughead's favorite way to do it. She chances a look at the mirrored closet doors, and just as she expected, the door is shut now. FP wouldn't dare risk being caught by his son.

And yet, as she rolls on the condom and sinks down on Jughead's cock, she imagines for a moment that he's still there, enjoying the show.


End file.
